degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Mewes
Jason Edward Mewes (born on June 12, 1974) is an American television and film actor known for playing foul-mouthed drug dealer Jay, the vocal half of Jay and Silent Bob from the View Askewniverse films of Mewes' childhood friend Kevin Smith. Mewes grew up in Highlands, New Jersey, living with his mother, a heroin addict who died of AIDS in 2002. He has never met his father. He was raised primarily by his aunt but would often steal from her so that his mother could buy drugs. He himself started using heroin in his early 20s, and remained addicted for the next decade. Smith entered Mewes into the first of a series of drug rehabilitation clinics in 1997, after noticing Mewes was nodding off during the filming of Chasing Amy. Mewes' attempt at sobriety was short-lived, however; in 1999, he was arrested for possession of heroin and a syringe, in violation of his probation. He also stole Smith's ATM card and charged $1,100 and had heroin FedExed to the hotel where the press junket for Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back was being held. Smith had taken Mewes in to live with him and his wife, Jennifer Schwalbach Smith, but kicked him out after he was caught using again. In another attempt to get clean, Mewes moved in with his mother, who gave him OxyContin to ease the withdrawal symptoms; Mewes was soon addicted to that substance as well. In 2003, he made another attempt at sobriety, this time successful; to date, he has remained sober. Career While he is mostly known for acting in films, Mewes also has worked in television. He voiced the role of Jay in the short-lived Clerks: The Animated Series. He, along with Smith, appeared in the films Scream 3, Bottoms Up and Degrassi: The Next Generation. He appeared in two episodes of a three-part story arc in which he and Smith film a new addition to Smith's View Askewniverse entitled Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh! at Degrassi Community School. They appear again on Degrassi (in a two part episode), at the the flm in Canada. Mewes, Smith, and Degrassi star Stacie Mistysyn made the cover of Canadian TV Guide. He and Kevin Smith will return to Degrassi: The Next Generation for some of the final 4 episodes of season 8 entitled Paradise City. In 1998, he starred as "Gary Lamb - Ground Activist" in a series of Nike commercials directed by Smith. In Scarface: The World Is Yours, Mewes provides a voiceover for a thief who steals some tapes. The character's dialogue, consisting mainly of constant stream-of-consciousness profanity, is entirely consistent with that of the Jay character. Mewes starred in the pilot episode of a Kevin Smith directed sitcom called Hating Hal (which never advanced beyond the pilot stage.) During a radio interview on WJFK 106.7, Mewes confirmed that at one time, he made a deal with Kevin Smith that if he stayed sober, they would make Clerks II. He also stated that he is doing a film called K-11 with Kristen Stewart and Nikki Reed and that he dyed his hair black for this role. Appearances Gallery Jason Mewes.jpg Mewes2.jpg Mewes3.jpg Jason M1.jpg Jason M2.jpg Jason M3.jpg Jason M4.jpg Jason M5.jpg Jason M6.jpg Jason M7.jpg Jason M8.jpg Jason M9.jpg Jason M10.jpg Jason M11.jpg Jason M12.jpg Jason M13.jpg Jason M14.jpg Jason M15.jpg Jason M16.jpg Jason M17.jpg Jason M18.jpg Jason M19.jpg Jason M20.jpg Jason M21.jpg Jason M22.jpg Jason M23.jpg Jason M24.jpg Jason M25.jpg Jason M26.jpg Jason M27.jpg Jason M28.jpg Jason M29.jpg Jason M30.jpg Jason M31.jpg Jason M32.jpg Jason M33.jpg Jason M34.jpg Jason M35.jpg Jason M36.jpg Jason M37.jpg Jason M38.jpg Jason M39.jpg Jason M40.jpg Jason M41.jpg Jason M42.jpg Jason M43.jpg Jason M44.jpg Jason M45.jpg Jason M46.jpg Jason M47.jpg Jason M48.jpg Jason M49.jpg Jason M50.jpg Jason M51.jpg Jason M52.jpg Jason M53.jpg Jason M54.jpg Jason M55.jpg Jason M56.jpg Jason M57.jpg Jason M58.jpg Jason M59.jpg Jason M60.jpg Jason M61.jpg Jason M62.jpg Jason M63.jpg Jason M64.jpg Jason M65.jpg Jason M66.jpg Jason M67.jpg Jason M68.jpg Jason M69.jpg Jason M70.jpg Mewes.jpg Dgh8-09.jpg 320 cp24 mewes ruggiero 090827.jpg ThumbnailCA5MCEJR.jpg 5465465664565.jpg Download73.jpg Category:Actors Category:Degrassi: TNG cast Category:Celebrity Guest Stars Category:Recurring Characters